


Since Ben Died, oneshot

by Bensoloscalligraphyset



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Force ghost Ben Solo, Oneshot, Reylo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 03:45:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13515906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bensoloscalligraphyset/pseuds/Bensoloscalligraphyset
Summary: Defying fate and death, a redeemed Ben Solo appears as a Force ghost to Rey. He spends his days and nights as an unerring companion, watching the days, months, years of her life pass with a mixture of joy and pain. Angst/fluff oneshot. Messy/ unbetad.





	Since Ben Died, oneshot

It had been one hour since Ben died. One hour since he sacrificed himself protecting Rey, throwing his body between her and an avalanche of blaster bolts, somehow pulling all the fire into himself with the force. He must have been completely incinerated, because there was no trace of a body left behind. She had barely a scratch on her skin. She could hear murmurs of movement around her as the battle clean up began to intensify, people asking her questions or giving her news, but none of it mattered.

The First Order had been defeated, but what for? The world seemed so much dimmer without him in it.

* * *

It had been 8 hours since Ben died. Rey finally had a few moments to herself on the Falcon after telling General Poe she needed it. She let the Falcon float in orbit around Naboo, staring down at the beautiful green and blue jewel that would always be important because it was the last place she saw him. The tears started to come, because she could almost feel his presence behind her. She can almost sense something like that familiar light and dark energy that she came to know and love. 

Out of desperate hope, Rey turned swiftly around to stare straight at the space behind her. Did she see something? Was she imagining it? Was there a trace of the silhouette that her eyes had lingered over so many times?

Yes, there was something there! A bright blue line outlined broad shoulders, shaggy hair, then more details– soulful dark eyes and full lips…

“Ben?” Rey whispered, in awe. He appeared before her, glowing the exact color of the Naboo sky below. He wore white Jedi robes and his scar glittered. And he smiled.

* * *

It had been 12 hours since Ben died. Rey was tucked into her cot on the Falcon, and a glowing figure sat at the foot of her bed. They had been talking for hours, about their pasts, about the Force, about the future of the galaxy… Rey could barely keep her eyes open. Ben’s dark eyes stayed fixed firmly on her.

“It’s alright, Rey. You can sleep. I will be here when you wake up,” Ben reassured her with soft, low tones.

“Promise?” Her was voice thick with exhaustion, and her eyes fluttered.

“Promise,” his soft voice faltered as he sensed her slipping into sleep. As her breathing slowed and the worries on her brow smoothed, he reached out tentatively with a pale, glowing hand–

It passed through her cheek as if he was touching nothing. 

* * *

It had been two weeks since Ben died. A routine began forming, of Ben appearing visually to Rey during her moments alone, only to her. When she was around others, she could still sense him near. Sometimes he’d offer a sarcastic comment about someone she was interacting with, telepathically, and often Rey would have to hide her amusement. 

But her favorite time was when they were alone together. He used the Force to do small things for her too, sometimes folding her laundry or brewing a cup of caf to make her life a little easier. These were the times that Rey treasured. In the evenings, Ben would ask her thoughts about events throughout the day. They would plan for a future, discuss the possibility of training other force users. They wanted to build something together.

* * *

It had been a year since Ben died. He was so proud of what Rey had accomplished in a single year. So grateful that he was there to witness every moment of it. Her grace and wisdom with the young force users that came to her for help with their gift. Her power and strength as she helped enforce balance anywhere it was off-kilter. Her beauty in the morning sunlight.

It was his afterlife to spend, and Ben decided to spend it next to her. Witnessing her victories and helping her through her struggles. Wishing he could touch her, hold her close, kiss her…

They both knew, somewhere deep inside, that Rey would join him someday on this different plane. But until then, Rey had work to do. And Ben had no place that he’d rather be than beside her.

* * *

It had been 20 years since Ben died. Rey has a streak of grey in her hair and smile lines. Her muscles are now wiry instead of taught, she has small aches. She’s reminded of her humanity every day, especially when she looks into the eyes of her soulmate. Ben’s ghost looked no different than he did that first time Rey saw him on the falcon. Rey didn’t mind her signs of aging. All they meant was that time had passed, and with every minute of her life she grew a minute closer to a unity with Ben that she’d hoped for, for years now. 

Ben was torn on this subject – he wanted Rey to come to him, more than anything– but witnessing her life was his greatest joy. She still surprised him, even though he’d been with her 20 years.  She began writing her whole story down, their whole story, and somehow even though he’d lived through those events with her she would still find a way to word things that took him off guard or made him think differently. He treasured her more and more with each passing day.

* * *

It had been over 50 years since Ben died. Rey had taught 3 generations of force users, began a new Jedi legacy unburdened by its roots and prejudices. She taught the whole galaxy about hope, compassion, strength, and joy. Ben was in awe, as he always was, with the beauty of her character…

“It’s time,” she whispered with a smile, laying on her simple cot in an ancient hut on Ahch-To.  The light filtered down through the cracks in the stone and danced over her white hair.

“Are you sure?” Ben asked as a shadow fell over his face, though he knew it was true.  Her body was weak, and it inhibited her. She couldn’t sleep, and barely ate. He couldn’t bear to see her like this.

“I’m ready to be with you. Finally,” Rey smiled, that same old smile that Ben would never forget, for all of eternity.

“Well, what are you waiting for?” He smiled back, with tears in his eyes.

With a sigh, Rey disappeared. Her robes flattened on the cot. Ben looked around intently before closing his eyes and reaching out with his mind.

There she was. A bright energy floated in front of him, almost pulsating as it sensed him near. It formed itself into a familiar shape, one he hadn’t seen in years. Delicate neck and shoulders, soft and gentle curves. The Rey he saw before him wore a practical outfit and had her hair up in three buns, and had a beaming grin on her face. 

There were no words either of them could say as she launched herself into his arms, and the two figures in the hut burst as they collided– becoming glittering pairs of spirit particles as they floated out into the sky, into the atmosphere, into the stars.


End file.
